The present invention relates to a video game device for playing a game by means of images displayed on a monitor screen, such as a CRT or others, more specifically to a method for displaying various images on the monitor screen and a method for controlling a game.
Video game devices for competing games, such as competing shooting games and competing block collapsing games, which are played by a plurality of game players by the use of one monitor screen are known. A video game device for competing a game, such as a competing block collapsing game, which is played by game players sitting on both sides of one monitor screen usually includes a coin slot provided in one of said both sides, and a selection button provided near the coin slot for selecting one-game-player-play or two-game-player-play. The video game device for playing such competing games includes controllers for operating characters on the monitor screen. The controllers are provided respectively on both sides of the monitor screen.
In a general video game device, in a state in which the device is waiting for a game player to insert coins, often a logo of a game maker, high scores, or others are displayed on the monitor screen in addition to inducing a game player to insert coins. On the following game initial stage images which explain an operational method of controllers are outputted at the start of a game. It is general that such game initial display is formed on the preface that the display is seen on a side of the game device having a coin slot.
However, in the above-described competing video game device, such one-sided arrangement makes letters or logos opposite to a game player facing a game player on the side of the coin slot, which makes the former player feel awkward. In a case that the displayed images are connected with contents of a game play, such as a method for operating controllers, in such one-sided arrangement the game player facing the game player on the side of the coin slot moves to the side of the coin slot to understand the display, which disadvantageously takes time to start the game play.
As competing mechanical devices for competing games are conventionally known those for playing soccer games, hockey games or others, in which a plurality of operational sticks are operated by game players to treat balls, and the game players compete in score. The players have to well operate the plural operational sticks. Such games thus have an athletic factor and are established as popular games in game centers.
If such competing mechanical devices are provided in video game devices, screen displays, game control, etc. which are impossible on the competing mechanical devices are made possible, and such video game devices will become popular.